


Redneck Yacht Club

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vacation, pontoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: The Avengers all needed a getaway, so they travelled to the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York. A small town, no cell service, and hardly any people. It's the perfect place to unwind and enjoy a vacation. Until their pontoon boat breaks down, that is...





	Redneck Yacht Club

Steve turned the key for what seemed like the millionth time, a scowl etched on his face. Bucky stood by the boat motor and shook his head as the machine spluttered and stalled. 

“No luck,” Bucky said, hopping off the seat. Steve banged the steering wheel console, leaving a small dent on the fiberglass.

“Watch it!” you chided. “This is a rental, remember?” Your boyfriend merely shook his head in frustration and walked away from the motor before he could do any more damage.

“This is ridiculous,” Sam muttered, laying out on one of the benches. Nat sprawled out on the bench across from him to soak up some sunlight. She had barely lifted her head from her sun-induced slumber when the boat had stalled out fifteen minutes earlier.

Coming to the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York had been your idea for a team vacation. Everyone, especially Steve, was coming undone at the seams from all the stress of work. Raquette Lake had a small population, an even smaller town, and hardly any cell service. It was the perfect place to unwind and relax.

Unless your pontoon boat broke down in the middle of the lake, that is.

Steve held up his cell phone and sighed. “No service,” he frowned. “Where the heck are Stark and Banner?”

As if on cue, the small bay you occupied was filled with the sound of a whirring motor. Everyone (except Nat) turned their heads and watched as Tony and Bruce cruised next to them in a little skiff. They dragged Clint behind them on a towable inner tube.

“Now, friends,” Tony said, cutting the motor, “it makes more sense to be fishing closer to the shoreline, not the middle of the lake.” He turned the wheel as Bruce grabbed hold of the pontoon. You threw across a rope, and he tied the two vessels together.

“Geez, Tony, why didn’t we think of that?” Bucky snapped back. “Oh right, because our boat isn’t working!”

Tony’s ears perked up at the mention of the broken boat. “You need me to fix it?” he asked. Then his eyes fell. “Crap, my tools are back at the cabin.”

“You mean you didn’t bring a suit?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I brought a bathing suit,” Tony replied.

“That’s not what I…” Sam trailed off. He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Can you just tow us back?” Steve asked.

“Of course!” Tony replied, rubbing his hands together.

“No way,” Bruce said at the same time. Steve and Tony stared at Bruce expectantly.

“And why not?” Tony asked, crossing his arms.

“Size difference, for one,” Bruce answered. “Two, this skiff is almost as old a Cap. Plus we don’t have enough horse power.”

“I agree with Bruce,” you replied. “We’re not towing this thing anywhere.”

Tony scoffed and pulled out an extra rope from under his seat. “Ye of little faith!” he yelled. “Just watch!”

Tony re-tied your rope and his rope so they were in optimal towing position. Clint undid his own ropes and dragged his tube onto the pontoon. Everyone sat down as he cranked his engine and began driving. Slowly, your pontoon began to move, and everything was looking up.

Then Tony’s engine started smoking.

“TONY!” you shouted over the roar of the motor. Bruce turned around and slapped Tony’s back repeatedly until he turned around too. He immediately cut the engine, but it was too late. The force of trying to tow the larger boat was too much.

“Crap!” Tony yelled, yanking the cover of the motor off. The smoke died down, and Tony ventured a look inside. His grim face told everyone what they needed to know.

“Well that’s melted,” he admitted, scratching his neck. “Whoops.”

Bruce put his head in his hands. “You idiot.” Tony just shrugged sheepishly.

“So we’ve got two boats with motors that don’t work, no cell service, and no people in sight,” Steve groaned. “You know what I call this? A disaster!”

“Actually,” you pointed out, “it’s vacation.” Everyone stared at you, and even Nat had peeked her head up. “What?” you asked. “It’s a gorgeous day, and we have plenty of food and booze. I say we wait it out and enjoy it.”

Bucky was the first to respond. “I agree, doll,” he said, pulling out the cooler. He took out a beer and toasted it to you. “We’ll never have this much silence when we get back to the city.”

“Tin Man’s right,” Sam added. “Let’s party!”

You smiled and pecked Bucky’s cheek as he scowled at Sam. Tony hopped onto the pontoon while Bruce opted to lay out and read in the skiff. He even brought his own pillow from the cabin, and soon, he was entranced with his book. Clint stuck to getting a tan on his water tube, and the rest of you stripped down to your bathing suits as the sun shone high in the sky.

You couldn’t have asked for a better day. The sky was crystal clear, and there were no clouds in sight. There was a slight breeze that made the air the perfect temperature. Trees surrounded you on all sides, and you could make out some cabins on the shoreline. That was the cool thing about Raquette Lake. Some of the islands were so remote, that the only way to get to them was by boat because they didn’t even connect to the main road.

You sighed and stretched your arms out to reach the sun. Something cold touched the back of your neck and you shrieked. You spun around to find Sam grinning at you, a bottle of beer in his hand.

“Sam!” You slapped his shoulder. “You jerk!”

Sam just waved the beer in your face, but you shook your head. “We can’t operate the boat if we’ve been drinking,” you informed him. “I’ll DD.”

“Suit yourself,” Sam said, unscrewing his cap. He chugged the beer and burped.

“Have some manners, Bird Brain!” Bucky called over his shoulder. Stretched out on his stomach, he took up the entire front of the pontoon. His metal arm gleamed brightly under the intense sun. He laid back down as Sam hurled back some more insults.

“Watch this,” Sam whispered, putting down his empty beer bottle. He crept over to the side of the boat and climbed over the railing.

“CANNONBALL!” he screamed as he jumped into the lake. A huge wave engulfed Bucky, whose peaceful expression turned into one of rage. He coughed and spluttered as he shook the water out of his hair.

“WILSON! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Bucky jumped off the pontoon and the two men began fighting in the water. Not one to be left out, Tony jumped in after them with an inner tube around his waist. He repositioned himself so he lazily floated around the boat as Sam and Bucky tried to drown each other.

Steve’s stoic expression hadn’t left his face since the boat broke down. As he watched the hilarity in front of him, he couldn’t keep a small smile from popping up. You wrapped your arms around his stomach and kissed his bare back, now warm from the sun. He turned around in your arms and captured your lips in a soft kiss.

“M’ sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing small circles on your shoulder blades.

“Vacations are supposed to help you unwind,” you gently reminded him. “Not make you more stressed.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed. “I’m just so used to having every minute planned out that it’s hard for me…” He trailed off and looked out at the lake.

“It’s hard for you to relax?” you finished. Steve nodded. “I can help you with that,” you whispered, pulling him in closer. He raised his eyebrows in anticipation as your lips traveled closer and closer to his own. While he was distracted, your hand reached out for the cooler behind Steve and pulled out a bottle of beer. You innocently held it up between you two and wiggled your eyebrows.

“Ahhh, you’re killin’ me, Y/N,” he groaned. But he took the beer anyway and popped the top off.

“Oh my gosh, Captain America is drinking a beer!” you gasped dramatically. “Captain America is smiling! Captain America is-” You yelped as Steve picked you up and held you over the side of the boat.

“Keep it up, Y/N,” he chuckled as your squirmed in his grip.

“Nonononono,” you repeated. “I don’t wanna get my hair wet!” Steve finally relented and put you back on the boat. You got ready to give him a piece of your mind when Tony let out a shrill scream.

“What the heck was that?” Nat asked, finally sitting up. Her red hair shone in the sunlight, and it sat in perfect curls on her shoulders. How she always managed to keep her hair so neat was beyond your comprehension.

“I can feel something!” Tony yelled again. “It’s touching me!” He held his legs high in the air while trying to keep his butt out of the water. As a result, the inner tube shot out from under him and he sank beneath the surface.

“Tony!” Sam exclaimed. “What the heck are you...ack!” He yanked his hands off of Bucky’s submerged head and spun around in the water. “I felt it too!”

“Slimy!” Bucky spluttered. “There’s something slimy!”

“Guys, chill,” you said. “It’s probably just some weeds or a fish.”

Tony, Sam and Bucky all looked at each other and then back at you.

“A FISH?!” they screamed. You had never seen three grown men try to swim to a boat so fast in your entire life. It was like a competition to see who could get out of the water first.

“You’re rocking the boat!” Nat complained as she tried to steady her soda on her knee. She took a bite of one of the sandwiches you had packed in the food cooler and frowned.

Tony reached the platform first, but fell back into the water as Bucky shoved him out of the way.

“You did that on purpose!” Tony screeched, pulling himself back up. “You’re such an-ooo is that food?” His demeanor changed completely as he watched Nat eat her sandwich. Bucky and Sam also stared at her hungrily, their plight with the fish completely forgotten.

Nat nodded her head slowly and put her hand up as the men tried to move closer. “You don’t get food if you keep rocking the boat. Got it?” They all nodded, and she waved her hand, granting them permission back on board. They tiptoed around her as they made their way to the cooler of food.

Soon, everyone had more beer and food to go with it. Steve turned on the radio and a country song floated through the air. You nestled up against his side and relished in the warm sun.

 

_ Anchored out and gettin' loud all summer long _

_ Side by side there's five houseboat front porches _

_ Astroturf, lawn chairs and tiki torches _

_ Regular joes, rockin' the boat that's us _

_ The Redneck Yacht Club _

 

After a full stomach, Sam decided to blow up the extra pineapple-shaped water float and join Clint back out on the water. Since it had a solid bottom, he wasn’t worried about getting attacked by another fish. Bucky and Clint shared the big water tube, and Tony blew up a pizza-shaped float. You shook your head as you stared at the goofy floats the boys had picked out at the general store. 

“Children, all of them,” you chuckled, turning around the face Steve. He gave you a sleepy nod as he spread out his beach towel and laid down on the pontoon. Before long, everyone was enjoying an afternoon nap in the sun. You sat at the driver’s chair and leaned against the side of the pontoon, humming along to the music.

“So when are you going to tell them?” Nat asked as she perched herself on the card table across from you.

“Tell them what?” you asked.

She quirked her eyebrows and held up an extra gas line from behind her back. “This,” she replied.

“Put that away!” you hissed. When you had picked up the pontoon boat the day before, the owner of the rental place had mentioned the gas line was old, so he gave you an extra just in case. When the boat had stalled out, you had immediately known the source of the problem. But who said getting stuck in the sun was bad for anyone?

“They needed a break,” you whispered as Nat hid the gas line under a beach towel. “I’ll fix it eventually. I mean, look at them.” You both stared at your sleeping friends.

“They do look pretty relaxed,” Nat admitted. She yawned and let out a laugh. “I think I’m gonna join them.” She gave you a small wave and went back to her spot.

You grabbed a beach towel and made sure the gas line was still hidden. You laid out the soft fabric next to Steve and sighed contentedly. Strong arms pulled you towards Steve’s body, and you grinned as he nuzzled his nose into your neck.

“Love you,” he mumbled sleepily. You gave him a gentle kiss on his nose and smiled.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Redneck Yacht Club by Craig Morgan.


End file.
